School and office products, such as folders, filers, portfolios, pockets, storage devices and the like (collectively termed a “folder” herein) are often utilized to provide pockets to store papers and other loose items. In some cases, the folder may include a divider to sub-divide the pocket into pocket compartments. However the dividers in many existing folders are not sufficiently flexible/movable, may be relatively stiff and/or prone to tearing during use.